Cornering My Prey
by wildfire511
Summary: Jiro was tired of the boring girls that were at SM Academy, then SHE showed up, innocent, young, and smelling ABSOLUTELY divine...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: EEK! So I need to finish what I started, but after I read this manga, I HAD to make my own... YAY! I am so excited. I hope that my fans will love it as much as I do!!! Please R&R!  
~~CHU~~  
WildFire511**

A soft sigh escaped from her lips. She never wanted to leave this paradise. She knew that she would have to at some point, but she didn't want to. The dream world had claimed her. She looked around, at the flowers that bloomed all over the place. She smiled into the sun. The sun that gave her so much life. She did a small swirl, feeling the breeze go through her soft brown hair. She closed her eyes, seeing only this small bit of what she really wanted. When she opened them, there was no sun. There was only dark clouds. She shielded her eyes. Looking into the sky, she saw the wolf falling from the heavens. She tried to scream, to run away. But her legs would not carry her. She stood, in fear, in awe, of the large creature that fell before her eyes. She watched as he took human form, the evil grin that escaped his lips. He slowly advanced towards her, her heartbeat almost too loud to miss.  
_"My little bunny…"  
_"AHHHHHHHH!"  
Blinking once, twice, she glanced around her bedroom. Her school uniform freshly pressed, hung upon her closet door. She grabbed her glasses from the table and glanced at the clock. 8:30. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly climbed out of the bed. _What a weird dream… _She thought. She threw on her uniform and ran down the stairs. Her father was cussing at the toaster again. She grinned. Some things never change. She grabbed a piece of burnt toast from the plate, gave her father a kiss on the cheek, and was out the door before he could say anything. She checked the mail, to see if any high school acceptance letters came in. Nothing. She sighed. There was no way she was getting into any good schools. She started running, trying to get to school in time to check her final grades. This was her last day as a plain boring middle schooler. She was about to embark on a new journey. High School.  
"AMU!"  
She jerked her head around to see Nasha, Kiko, and Mikka all running to catch up to her. Her friends gave her a look, asking if she got a letter with their eyes. She shook her head. All 4 girls dropped their heads. There was no way that they were getting into the same school. Nasha got into the exclusive Seiyo Academy, Kiko into a simply community high school, and Mikka to Seirru Academy. The four girls walked the rest of the way, heads still hanging. When they got to school, all of their classmates were so excited to be finished. The girls took their seats, and the teacher stood in the front.  
"Now I know most of you have received acceptance letters somewhere of your choice and I congratulate you. I wish for all of you to succeed in whatever that you do."  
Rolling her eyes, she looked out the window. She allowed her daydreaming to take control. In her mind, a handsome tall blonde man busted through the door. "I am here for Miss Amu." Simple as that. She grinned into the window, her daydream becoming more and more lewd.  
"Miss Shingi… Miss Shingi… _MISS SHINGI_!"  
Jumping in her seat, Amu glanced up to see her teacher staring at her. She looked down at her desk, ashamed of getting busted. The teacher gave her a crooked smile, and walked toward the front of the classroom. "Good luck to all." With that, the students in the classroom cheered loudly. Everyone rushed from their seats, eager to get their summer started. Amu frowned, knowing that her summer was already starting shitty, since she had yet to receive a letter. She got up from her desk only to be surrounded by a few of the boys from her class. "Oh, hey guys." She tried to walk around them, but they would not seem to budge. "Shingi, we heard you haven't received your letter of acceptance to any of your schools." Amu turned a small pink color. "None of your business." She shoved past them, running toward her locker to retrieve her shoes. When she got there, she could have sworn she say a new guy walking around. She rubbed her eyes, pushing her fire red hair out of her face. The guy was gone. In place was her father. Amu jumped, surprised to see her father appearing out of the blue.  
"Amu-chan, I didn't think you wanted to wait, but congratulations. You have been accepted into a school!" Amu looked at her dad for just a moment, and then jumped for joy. "Yea, alright! Which school was it dad?" Her father handed her the letter. The school name was…

**_S.M. Academy?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know.... I am a failure for not posting sooner.... im soooo sorry T~T i still love you guys tons and tons! Keep those reviews coming please!! ^-^ and as always.... rate rate rate!!!!**

~~CHUU~~

**WildFire511**

"What? We are getting another new student?" "Yea that's what I heard." "That's awesome" "First Osora, now another." I wonder what kind of demon this one will be."

The chatter around the academy was insane. Although true because a new student was SO rare. Jiro and Yuki walked around listening to all the gossip. Tenmo was obviously not talking about it. Everyone else… was. Osora ran over to her two friends and grabbed their arms. "Did you guys hear? We are totally getting a new student!" Both guys chuckled at her innocence. Osora was once the "new kid" and now she didn't have to be. Jiro flipped his bag over his shoulder and continued walking, looking around at all the chatter about the new student. He smiled. Maybe this time there would be a new guy, and all the girls will swoon over him. Either that or it will be a nerd, and no one will care. Yuki turned and looked over at Osora. "Have you heard anything about the new kid? I mean guy or girl?" Osora frowned, thinking for just a moment. "I want to say girl." Jiro paused for just a moment and grinned. A girl. How exciting. Osora continued walking with the two men. "Her name is Amu, and she's only a part demon, with her father being a human. She is transferring in from some public school meant for humans. Rumor has it she is super nerdy." Osora grinned. "But I don't care. I am just glad that I am not the new girl anymore." Yuki smirked at her. "You will always be the new girl to me." Osora gave his arm a slap and skipped ahead of them.

Yuki glanced over at Jiro. "What you thinking buddy?" Jiro said nothing. Yuki frowned and gave Jiro a poke. "Hello? Earth to Jiro?" Jiro blinked a few times, then glanced over at Yuki. "What?" Yuki narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking?" Jiro shrugged. "A lot of things. Like what's for lunch?" Jiro shot Yuki a smile and walked into his classroom. She sat down at his desk and shot a smile to the pretty girl that sits beside him. She gave him a shy smile back, and leaned over to whisper something. Right at that moment, the teacher walked in. The girl frowned, and then leaned back into her seat. The teacher cleared his voice, and stood behind his desk. "As you all know, there is a new student here. Amu, come in." The door slid open, and a small girl walked into the room. Her pink hair fell past her shoulders, the curls bouncing with each step she took. Her eyes were a bright purple. She smile was small. She turned and looked at the class. "My name is Amu. Please take care of me." She gave a slight bow. The entire class was silent, then welcomed her. "Welcome Amu!" The class all smiled at her. The teacher pointed to an empty desk beside Yuki. Amu silently walked over to her desk and sat down, placing her notebook on top of her desk. Yuki glanced over and gave her a smile. Amu gave a small smile back and pulled out a pencil. Jiro watched the interaction between the two, waiting for the new girl to fall over swooning to Yuki's good looks. Instead she pulled out a pencil. Jiro blinked a few times, and then looked to the front of the room. He leaned back in his chair, making a mental note to take the time to get to know Miss Amu.

Amu glanced around the room. Everyone seemed normal so far. She looked down at her notes, her handwriting messy. She glanced over at the guy that smiled at her earlier. She knew just by his smile that he was one of "those guys" that thinks that they can win a girl over with just a smile. Amu smirked. That, she found humorous. She knew his type all too well. She dealt with them all the time. She glanced down at her messy notes again, and then frowned. Something felt weird… like she was being stared at. She glanced around the room, everyone's eyes on the teacher. She slowly turned around, glancing behind her. Her eyes met with a young mans. She felt herself blush, and her eyes widen. The guy noticed and gave her a smile and a wink. At that, Amu rolled her eyes and turned around, feeling her cheeks burn. She stared at her notes for just a moment, then resumed writing.

Bell rang for them to get out of their first class. Amu quickly gathered her books and stood up, only to be blocked by another girl. "Hey, you're the new girl." Amu frowned. "No kidding, what told you that?" The girl leaned a bit closer, revealing light amber eyes. "Look, you better realize one thing. I run this school. I always have and I always will. We could be friends, if I knew what you were…" The girl frowned and stared at Amu. Amu raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are you talking about?" She stood up, almost pushing the girl out of the way. "I don't want to deal with you right now. I have my own problems." She grabbed her bag and slid away from the girl. The girl gave a small growl, turning around to get her own books, only to run into Jiro. "Oh, Jiro…" She gave a small smile, almost batting her eyelashes. Jiro raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing with Amu, Niko?" Niko frowned at the name. "I was only introducing myself…" Jiro smirked. "Next time, try using your name when you introduce yourself." He stepped past her, whistling all the way. Niko watched him with her eyes, her anger growing. This was her chance this year, to get everything that she wanted. She already had the popularity, the looks, now all she needed was Jiro to complete the outfit. She closed her eyes for just a moment, imagining herself on Jiro's arm. Her daydream was interrupted by a loud cough. She blinked, and then glanced toward the noise. The teacher raised his eyebrow. She blushed and quickly grabbed her books, then ran off to her next class.

Amu laid her head down on her desk. This day was just long. She had gone through all of her classes, everyone antsy to get a chance to talk to her. She never did run into the one girl, but Amu wasn't worried. She took a deep breath as the last teacher entered the classroom, the last class of the day. She took out her notebook and pencil, glanced up, only to see the one guy sitting in front of her. She immediately blushed and looked down at her paper. She heard him chuckle, and out of the corner of her eye she watched him turn around. She let out a sigh of relief, and started to take notes while the teacher was talking. She glanced up to see what the teacher was writing, and a small folded up piece of paper flipped onto her desk. She stared at it for just a moment, then slowly started to open it. Inside, she found:

Hi, I'm Jiru. I'm sitting right in front of you. I wanted to talk to you. Never get the chance to with all the buzzards around you. Meet me after class in the front area. ^^

Amu stared at the note for a little longer, then crumpled it up and tossed it in her bag. She rolled her eyes and continued taking notes. After a few minutes, she could feel her eyes wandering to her bag, wondering if it would be worth it going to the area where he wanted to meet. She slumped down in her seat, feeling her face burn. What to do…. The last bell rang and Amu shot up in her seat, her eyes wide. She looked around the classroom at all the other students packing their bags up. She glanced forward and saw that Jiro was already gone. She took a deep breath, and slowly put her books away. It was going to be a long night….


End file.
